


Question of questions

by Srash



Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Srash and Paco went on their weekly visit at their favorite variety-theater and for this evening, Paco had something very special in mind for his lover.





	Question of questions

These past days after his coming home to Freedom City, Paco was relatively quit which has been immediately noticed by Srash. At first Paco said that his cousin Jaime and his scarab _Khaji Da_ really kept him on his toes and that he developed a better understand for his scarab, Thorax. He was just _done_ and that’s all.

On the other side, Srash took care of the left over paperwork, bills, some of his boss’s The Black Mask which whom he also had a dinner, some errands and a long Skype-call with Sha’ark who currently was in the Caribbean with his Seal-Unit.

 

Tonight, on Valentinesday, the two went to the Purgatory of Colors. Every Wednesday, White Shark and Blood Beetle took a day off, left the streets to the police and stayed Srash and Paco sitting in their corner of the variety theater with their eyes at the stage watching the show of the _Red Devil_ , a meta-human with the civil-name Eddie Bloomberg whose skin was red, white-gray hairs and yellow eyes. Prominent were his black horns coming out of his forehead, a tail with a sharp tip with two instead of five toes.

Especially Paco had problems to keep his eyes from him, what surprisingly didn’t bother Srash, usually he was quite territorial and possessive but in all honesty, the agile and flexible dancer was attractive.

 

Now Srash grabbed hold of Paco’s hand pulling it to his mouth and kissing the back of it, green eyes at his partner who returned the glance plus having his other hand under the table massaging Srash’s thigh.

Paco moved closer, laid his head onto Srash’s shoulder and looked onto his hand like being under a spell. It was pretty….what was the only word he could come up with then as he looked on the green-gray skin of Srash, a contrast to Paco’s brown. It was beautiful to look at, as it was to look at Srash yet he felt that _something_ missed, something that would make Srash’s hand perfect.

That’s what Paco thought.

 

Srash grinned amused, a tender purple on his face holding hands while Paco stroked his leg. Later they would come home, out of their occasion wear as much as they could and then on detours to the bedroom.

He loved the sex with Paco, every time it was right, made fun without ends and for almost an hour the world consisted only out of Srash and Paco. Fire burned in Paco’s eyes with the whole time, the aroused sound of voice chanting Srash’s name in Spanish like a mantra while he showered him with fondlings licking the bites, kissed them and apologized for being so rough.

But Paco always said the same when Srash did so: “I don’t care.” He was expecting that such a thing might happen when dating a Shark and he was honest to Srash, his Shark-boyfriend he dearly loved: “I don’t want to have sex in any other way than it’s with you.”

 

“I love you Paco.” Srash muttered, kissed Paco on the forehead then responded sealing their lips and pressed Srash’s hand and his thigh before the Mexican pulled him out of their corner booth.

“Paco what-?” In the background the show was still going on, Red Devil performed a backflip breathing fire at the landing. Really impressive for the viewers.

Until Paco went down on his knee in front of Srash.

 

Paco’s right arm armored, red-black of the Blood Beetle armor with the palm at Srash where something was beginning to take shape as it came out of armor, glowing in bright red.

It was a ring.

Some of the show’s watchers moved their attention from the stage to the couple, giving Srash a little bit of an uncomfortable feeling which faded in the moment Paco asked him the question of questions:

“Srash, do you want to marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't worry, it's not over yet!  
> I got this idea by the end of the last week and went with it after writing some other shorties to get my head free for this one. I have plenty of short fics like this up my sleeve and I see to post them twice a week. With this it's about 10 pieces in total, all of them at the same size with the words.


End file.
